User talk:Frank (Marakesh)
Can you help me, Mara? =] Hi Mara! Its KeithO. Im building the pt-br wikia page for Sacred Seasons 2, but i need some help... How can i insert your editing tool bar in my wikia? (with "Table Button" and "Switch Source Mode Button") How can i insert the "Contents Table" in the top of my pages? Like in your Class Details page. Thanks! KeithO 1 Contributions.... Marakesh, I have created a weapons table based on the one from SS 1. I have not uploaded it because I wanted to ask if you had a different format in mind for the SS 2 wiki. Please advise. Bradmax5 02:59, April 21, 2010 (UTC)bradmax Exclamation Marks I'm not sure if we need those exclamation marks next to the links about the char name/gold transfer. P.S. You're welcome. I'm just trying to make this place as good and practical as possible, like eveyone else. =] Mapping What's the strategy for mapping out the place since it's fully scrollable? :) Later tonight, I'll try taking some screenshots and see if I can work it into some kind of grid, etc. If I get bored, I might try transcribing some NPC info / messages too. Drewcapu 18:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Hi, I am trying to upload a few images for the NPSs (avatars) and add information on them but the upload of an image doesn't work. Is it a permission thing? or a temporary unavailability? Thanks, Madsam2 07:24, April 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. It work... No help heeded... Madsam2 07:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Templates Do you want us to use the template on the SS1 wiki for individual NPCs? Also, should we start using a consistent image size or ratio? Drewcapu 08:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I meant image size in terms of dimensions. For instance, trying to select a 200x200 image instead of a 189x207 image so that things will scale consistently 1:1, etc., or some other ratio like 4:3 or 5:4 which both tend to look less boring than 1:1 It probably doesn't matter too much in the grand scheme of things since it's really just ends up being aesthetics. Drewcapu 14:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Problems with Weapons Page Just thought I would drop in with a quick question. Working on adding in some of the silver weapons from the World Store. Just to see how everything works here, so hopefully nobody will get too mad if I mess up. Having some troubles with the weapons pages though. I first tried making a data table for all of the stats, but for some reason, it didn't work very well. I tried taking the old template from Sacred Seasons Classic and altering that to fit the new stats for the characters, but apparently I did something wrong and it didn't work out like I had planned. Do you possibly have a template somewhere for the weapon descriptions? If I could get my hands on that, (or at least learn how to do it myself) I think I could take a chunk out of the weapons page. VauDentrin 05:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages Please move all the new pages about the monsters to the Monsters category. Also, if you have skype, add me. You can find my skype name on my profile. PsychoFade. hi. i'll try to help a bit with quests. i've done some already so i don't remember them well, however new ones i'll try to update. other info too. Doing what I can I'm trying to make the wikia consistent with what is known so far. If you know anything I haven't put up, then by all means, help me do so. I'm in the process of making area pages and editing them where they will have more info specific to the areas themselves (like what dungeons, NPC's, quests, shops, etc). So I'm asking for help with descriptions of places I don't have access to in the game right now if you've been there already. Upyours123 00:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you check out the pages I have done so far to see if they are up to par? If not, let me know so I can try to fix them Upyours123 01:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) What's the best way to deal with the quests that have an asterisk? It'll basically cause a square bullet to be created in the header along with some other possible problems. Drewcapu 01:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Known issues section Reading the "Merely a couple of initiatives..." thread in the forum, it dawned on me that we could probably use a section on the wiki titled something like "Known Issues" where people can have some kind of organized list of problems people are experiencing? It would probably have to be divided into a few sections, like: User Interface, Quest glitches, Skills glitches, etc. If anything, it'll allow people to see what others have noticed so that they could avoid it until it gets fixed :) As for a "Typos" section, that probably would need its own wiki ;) Drewcapu 21:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Added Added you to my MSN contact list. My toggle is tantatalas@hotmail.com, my Kong/IGN for SS1+2 is Kharaen. items Would it be useful to have an optional section for item articles called something like "Loot from" and then list the monster(s) that can drop the item? I'm curious how you add things like this ;) Drewcapu 15:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps this might be a little bit trickier than I thought simply because, currently, if you list more than one store, ie "store = World Store, Grisella", it'll interpret it as just "World Store, Grisella" instead of "World Store" & "Grisella". I suppose the same thing would happen if more than one monster were listed as a lootfrom= Is there a way for commas (or something else) to become delimiters for world= and a proposed lootfrom= ? It doesn't seem effective to have a store2= and lootfrom2= field, especially if there ends up being more than 2 things to list. Drewcapu 16:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if I'm reading the docs properly, but would something like " }|,|}}}, " do the trick? Drewcapu 20:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : The main problem is that the wiki is not a database. The wiki is just not designed to store pure data. Just store them in the template with an ,. I am going to change the template to store each loot/store etc as a category so that dpl can handle it that. way. As for the location of loot from. Right now, I would like to store it at the battle-info, because that is the most obvious place. I know you want to see the loot on other places, but that is what dpl can do for us. Frank (Marakesh) 20:40, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I think we need to identify what all of the item categories to use are. There's a lot of inconsistencies all over the place. May I also suggest using an "Inventory" category? It could even be used to make a big sortable table where we can easily see what items need to be tweaked, or simply have data in the wrong fields? Drewcapu 18:54, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : I tried putting something together over at Talk:Inventory. Tell me what you think / feel free to edit / etc. Drewcapu 02:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) This is quite a pain to update everything properly, I have removed the "Loot" category and also have been trying to get make some of the items consistent. Finding more items not using templates then anything ShoGinn 02:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) NPC Avatars I like the new format. Are you just photoshopping out the background? I can help with that if you like. Drewcapu 16:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mara, thought I start the FT section up, but since I did it pre-patch all the info is pretty much wrong now.^^ When I have time and if I am able to solo it, I will update that. Well I'm sorry if the SS game says that on may 10th guard will be release and on may 10th I would expect it to be released so I posted it that it was there because I'm pretty sure that something posted by the GAME ITSELF would be true, I didn't hear it from random people, maybe if you read the newspaper you would have seen that it said "guard will be released may 10th" Format of the Wiki Hey Marakesh, I'm relatively new here, but I have accounts on various other wikis. Anyway, I was noticing that some of the pages lack default templates, and also, people seem to be doing the same edits on occasion. I was going to suggest the idea of Projects (these are almost completely based off of Guild Wars Wiki projects...but anyway). These would be projects (i.e. Abilities Project, Class Project...etc.) in which a group of people would establish what information is required and then divide it up. Its kind of hard to explain, but it is incredibly successful on major wikis. I can do a sandbox of the idea if you would like... Aquadrizzt 01:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : I am working on something that will make the life of us all easier. But I cannot comment on it more till it is ready, so stayed tune. But I also do not want to invent the wheel again, so please let me know what you have in mind. Frank (Marakesh) 04:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : What I was thinking (and this idea is REALLY HARD to explain) is that we have a set of default templates (which I think we have about half of the ones that we need...) and then also a list of everything that needs to be done. If you want to look at the Guild Wars Wiki for an example. Here's a link (a link is worth a 1000 words) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Guild_Wars_Wiki:Projects. Notice how it list projects, establishes clear goals to be achieved, and also lists everything needed with different people saying completed; working on; etc. Just thought that this would help a ton, as I really want to help out with this, if you wouldn't mind. Aquadrizzt 14:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : While I'm on, "rip off Guild Wars Wiki mode" we should establish policies (i.e. requirement of signing comments) and possibly something of a legal system (bureaucrats and sysops, on Guild Wiki, make decisions about policies and ideas brought in by the community, they also handle the "legislation" such as bans of disruptive players...etc.). Aquadrizzt 19:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) wikitable class I don't use PC much, but I just noticed that the td borders do not show in IE7. Perhaps it has something to do with the css showing .wikitable td instead of explicitly saying table.wikitable td etc etc? : hahaha. finally figured out what the problem was. looks like it's fixed now :D Drewcapu 19:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Monster Names There is sometimes a discrepancy between the name of a monster inside the battle as compared to outside. I posit that we should use the outside of battle name only and that you should send a list of known cases to Jamie for review. An example is the Witherbat . Inside battle it is pluralized (Witherbats) and outside of battle it is just the singular (Witherbat). Upyours123 02:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : There's other examples that are worse. Like Cultist Gunner vs. Skeletal Gunner. In general, I think singular is always preferred. BTW, any plans for a monster template? :) Drewcapu 03:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : I am working on a new overhaul, but for that I need to do all templates in one go. That includes the (all) items, quests, quest requirements, quest awards, monsters, battles, battlemonsters, loot, npcs, classes, skills. : Also I agree with the discrepancy, but what about MothMan and Hungry Men? Which are 2 different mobs, but still it is not consistent. Frank (Marakesh) 09:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome! I've been trying to study up a little bit on templates. Fun stuff. One of the things I was trying to brainstorm was how to add weapon weak/strong against for monsters. But I'll just let you work on it since I'm sure you've thought of everything I've been thinking about. Let me know if there's anything with templates that I might be able to help with. I think I can finally start plodding through wiki questing Crossroads etc. lol Drewcapu 15:27, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Jaks Loot didn't reset You are mistaken, Jaks Loot didn't reset at all. Amour+ 20:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Maps Hello Me and my friend jojatekok are adding the full maps of the areas. I pasted the Overgrown path map as a thumbnail because it doesn't appear if i add it full size. Is it too big? Kowesz 20:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Kowesz, it's too big if it's more than 10MB. How big is it if you do png with Save for Web? Drewcapu 22:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : They aren't over 10MB. They were png and like 20-30MB in size, but i saved them as jpg. Now they are 4-6 MB. : I will try Save for Web later. Hello, I hope it is the correct place to state my question: The Staff weapon is a "Very Fast" weapon, and it doesn't have a negative (-) effect at AR like the other Fast and Very Fast weapons. Is it intentional or that particular implementation is missing? Regards, Madsam Staff Weapon stats Hello, I hope it is the correct place to state my question: The Staff weapon is a "Very Fast" weapon, and it doesn't have a negative (-) effect at AR like the other Fast and Very Fast weapons. Is it intentional or that particular implementation is missing? Regards, Madsam (Madsam2 14:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC)) Bugs, Glitches and Annoyances I've moved a few User Interface glitches you added to Bugs,_Glitches_and_Annoyances to the "Fixed" section at the bottom, because they seem to be correct now. Please feel free to move them back if the glitches still occur for you. --Splodyferret 21:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Class Details (and new templates :D) Hey Marakesh... So anyway...i was being bored...making some more new templates. So anyway, this caused me to bring up several questions... #Can we please, please, please split the Class Details page into individual classes (Witch, Clown, etc.) that contain the skills/proficiencies of the 4 types? It is going to become much too large VERY quickly...If your fine with it, I'll go ahead and make ALL of the new class pages (and probs wind up diving them into the unique season-class combinations... to use my fresh templates...) :D #Should I change the color of my winter template from gray to blue? (Just wanted a second opinion.) #About my earlier ideas, what do you think? Don't feel pressured by me at all...if you think this is a bad idea, just tell me that... Thanks, and see you on the wiki Aquadrizzt 21:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : I replied to your Talk:Class Details entry. Try one of the darker purples for winter. :) Drewcapu 22:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Here's the new version...hope you like it... Winter Bar Aquadrizzt 00:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) A problem Hey,i was making a small edit,and somehow erased the home page:/,is there a way to reverse it? Missing NPC's/Flags/Items Okay, but... Sorry, I won't add her, because in the "all quests completed" version of Plimouth, she is not there, and I think, in June 14th, the maps will change :). I'll change the maps if the game's administrators will change it ;). - Jojatekok 06:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey mara cowboy here First time user of the wiki :) Thought i would contribute so i decided to help out, how did i do? any suggestions?? :) Quest rewards real vs. in game description ;) Here are the questid's for quests that have wrong/inaccurate in-game descriptions: 5, 73, 253, 18, 21, 72, 7, 70, 71, 74, 37, 38, 41, 23, 22, 16, 261, 262, 32, 271, 20, 217, 272, 27, 25, 105, 83, 68, 266, 320, 118, 94, 216, 128, 328, 200, 199, 141, 142, 142, 162, 164. Some of them deiffer just slightly. It's best if you confirmed if this is what you wanted, before using this info. I also might have missed some. I've also noticed that there are quests that ARE in the wiki (and usually in the game quest log) but not in the list you gave me. There are also quests on the lists and not on the wiki ;) I have noted down which quests are where and where not, so if that information is of any use to you, just leave me a message and I'll send them over. Monster pic format Hi there i made an edit to the autumn frog pic. I was wondering if you liked it or not. Message me if you want me to leave it and go do other monsters or change it back. Thnx~ Solarflare Re: Normal and Endurance Island Okay, thank you for warning me! :) - Jojatekok 12:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yay Thanks for standardizing the Areas. Hopefully people will start calling SY and SV by their proper names now ;) Now if only the devs can give all of the dungeons a proper (bouncy) name :D Drewcapu 21:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The right way to edit a Wikia concerns linking everything properly but you never seem to do that. Edkeys 16:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Administrator rights Dear Marakesh! I want to be an admin, because I think I can improve the SS2 Wiki more if I can be an admin, and Drewcapu said it's mainly for those who've contributed a lot to the wiki. Please answer on my talk page! Thanks! - Jojatekok 10:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Charge the Key Not gonna happen but thank you for the heads up. Edkeys 16:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Bot Hey, I'd like permission to use a bot to perform various maintenance tasks on the wiki, such as categorising pages and fixing double redirects. If you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them. Quartic ~ Insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Plural Winter Offering and Small Charm in the plural won't be used by any other article. You created broken links by deleting those pages. Edkeys 14:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Weapon Category Pages Perhaps, though I'm not sure it's that big a problem. Personally I see categories mainly as being useful for editors, rather than other users, but of course other people may think otherwise. One thing I would like to do is not have any articles like Holy_Axe directly in Category:Weapon, but rather in the subcategory Category:Axe. I'd also like to know why you think Category:Bow and Category:Sword should not be in Category:Weapon - this seems like a logical way to organise categories to me. Quartic ~ Insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :You're using dpl to create the sortable list. I think it should be possible to make it work with articles in subcategories of Category:Weapon, which would solve the problem. I just think it's not a good long-term idea to have a category with potentially thousands of articles in it directly. Quartic ~ Insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Missing Nicknames Thanks, I've modified the class templates to show the nicknames. I hope, for consistency's sake, that the developers will give nicknames to all the classes. If you find out any new nicknames and/or class descriptions, please let me know. Cheers! Sovq 08:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:150 loot Yeah,last time i checked it was 150 but i wasnt really sure now i check its 155.But we cant really be sure becuase enduring 150 cant be unlocked yet due to the enduring 95 key glitch.well just have to wait and see. Headstyle tables I've been working on the dpl tables that would show all the images for hairstyles but I'm stuck in a dead end and my brain refuses to cooperate. This is what I've come up with so far. I can't seem to be able to to show the images depending on a variable hairstyle name. I'm also wondering if a table with so many images isn't too big/laggy.. I probably won't have much time to finish the job today, that's why I'd like to ask you to do it, if you have time of course - if not I'll try to complete it tomorrow. If you manage to fix it please put the table in both World Store and Head articles. Cheers! Sovq 13:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking about the best way to list all the available hairstyles and I've reached a conclusion that the the most appropriate approach is putting... a simple redirect to the Category:Head page. The alternative approaches all have a flaw: *A sortable table showing all the images for each style would be hard to browse now and impossible to browse once new classes and haircuts are introduced; *A sortable table with thumbnails defeats the purpose of putting images in the table in the first place, because if they get any smaller nobody will be able to actually see what they show; *A sortable table with style types without images would have to show store/gold etc. info - but, for example, if an Afro hairstyle is released that can be bought at the Blacksmith for 200G and sold for 500S then the table would become inaccurate. *On the other hand a sortable table of all the haircuts (not just general styles) would be confusing since the users probably don't have any idea if they want to see Afro(691), Afro(700) or Afro(500). The only table without a flaw would be a table listing only the linked general style names...which is pretty much the same thing as the Category page. Since I can't think of any other solution I'm leaving the decision on what the Head article should look like to you. I'll be happy to implement any idea you come up with - just leave me a shout if needed. Cheers! Sovq 19:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Just somethin you can place Idk if its in here but this is a link to full screen ss2 game play http://www.sacredseasons.com/play/ss2/PreLoader.swf Maybe you can add it somewhere catch later 2345bd02-f5a0-459d-bceb-a3acd3ef5c351.03.01 2345bd02-f5a0-459d-bceb-a3acd3ef5c351.03.01 Edit. Yea. Im stumped on how to put the new level 130 wep in the updates section. Do it if you can! =) first off, i would like to know how to make text red, as in ss1, i put in the EXP event, but couldnt figure out how to make the "Ended" text red. (fixed now by someone else) Secondly, Mr. Plinchy's quest has the "in progress" and "end" dialog texts mixed up, and it wouldnt let me change them for some reason. Skin Hey there. Just happened to pass by here after finding some link to this wiki on Community Central and noticed your skin looking extremely similar to the one I created for my own wiki. (Since most of the default Oasis skin elements look just plain awful.) According to the code, it seems like you used at least the top header and hovering footer code from there, looks quite good when used in combination with your background and color sheme. Just wanted to mention how its always nice to see that there is someone beside myself who can make use of that skin code, especially since I generally try to create my coding as readable and well-documented as possible (contrary to most other wiki coders, which prefer terribly compact coding), aimed at inviting just this kind of usage by whoever likes it. [[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 10:55, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Skin modifications Hi Frank. I'm Wendy, a helper with Wikia. I noticed some of the css modifications that you have made to this wiki; you've created a beautiful skin, but a couple of the changes are against our Customization Policy. The top Wikia bar can't be slid upwards like you have done; it needs to be in the position where it was designed to go. I think just sliding it down where it belongs won't disrupt your skin too greatly. Could you please take care of this? The "Read More" categories at the top of the page are also considered part of the "standard" Wikia interface, and can't be removed. Could you please alter your css so they are not hidden? There is a page, Mediawiki:Categoryblacklist where you can add categories that shouldn't appear in that section (eg. templates, stubs, catchall categories, very tiny categories etc.) to make sure it works properly. I notice you also hid the Related Pages feature (the "Read More" box on the page). Could I ask what you didn't like about them? The related pages feature is actually hugely popular with visitors to the sites where it is enabled; it's a great way to get a casual reader to visit more pages. If you really don't want related pages, we prefer to turn it off in the wiki settings rather than having you hide it with css; just send us a request at or let me know and we'll be happy to do that. Finally, while your custom footer bar is ok right now, it may break at any time. We are working on adding more customisability to that bar which will change how it functions. Just a heads up on that. Please let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 04:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Image deletion Hi! I've found nice amount of information for newbies, but I still have one question: I uploaded an image which is unneccessary, since it is already uploaded, but I haven't find it for the first time. So I decided to delete it to reduce the overlapping, but I don't see any deletion possibility. I read on the help pages that non-used images will be deleted. Does it mean, that I don't have to delete the image manually since it will be auto-deleted because it is unused? Thanks for your answer! can you help me? hi marakesh, thank you for all the help with helping me edit my wiki and edit sacred seasons wiki i have a question though. how do you add categories like? in sacred seasons 1 http://sacredseasons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories go to this link to see how would you add the categories like they did because im wondering for my wiki. ty and thx for all the help so far kdude ty the categories worked got 1 more question how do you add the tab add and update on bottom where your ss updates are? Item Database Hi! Could you explain me, why did you delete/modify the entry information of Summer/Winter Crests what I added eariler? ... I've read your comment on my talk page, thanks for the info! MukiJames 19:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I recently edited the bugs, glitches and annoyances page, and as I am new, I don't feel comfortable messing with it too much, as... well I feel like it's kinda your wikia that you run, with help. But I posted 2 replies to "glitches" and I think the 2nd one is... well... not really a glitch but a player who wasn't paying attention and got confused. I saw no evidence to back up or explain what or why the "glitch" happened, nor proof that it happened as stated, and even as phrased it just sounded like they got a couple facts with a few quests confused and switched out. I recomment it be simply be removed, the small excerpt, the glitch and my response. I can do that but I'm mainly looking for a go ahead to do so. It's the 2nd or 3rd glitch under the Quest subheading, and the 2nd one I replied to, Can't miss the bright red "Blaze55555," really. (About the Fall Tower basement generator) Thank you. Blaze55555 20:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ' 'Spears Hey Mara its Killer231! Do you know why they never released spears,Sea Haven,or pets? Me and my guild was wondering when Sea Haven and pets will be opened to the players. If you ever find out or know of anything just holler at me on kongregate, ss2,or here. Kongregate Account:Trexman2 Sacred Seasons 2:killer231 or killer2312 Also if u see dar ask him if i am on or not casue he will know. I will send u a picture of me when i get a new screen shot. Killer231 (talk) 23:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) hello frank i was wondering if you still have permissions to grant admin status to people for ss1, or the power to unban players from ss1? -Bleau Simmons Hi, I know the prank by SoR was a long time ago, but I was inactive for a while and didn't notice your message until now. I'm sorry for adding false info, but I didn't know about the prank. I never did. What did they do?Agirlgymnast (talk) 00:12, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Agirlgymnast Show and Hide Boxes Hi, Mara. I've just recently added links to the Marked Soil quest, linking one entry to the other nine, because it's very bothersome to click three times back and forth to get to the next entry. However, I'm not entirely sure of the coding necessary to hide the 'Tasks' category box, so I'm leaving the links only in Marked Soil 1, for now. It's very, very unwieldy, and looks horrendously ugly, but it does fit the utility purpose...for now. TL;DR: What's the coding necessary to hide a 'tasks'/'requirement'/'walkthrough' box? (I've also noticed that the Marked Soil 1 and Marked Soil 1 (Quest) pages are different, so you have to click through to Marked Soil 1 (Quest) to find the location of the Marked Soil 1 quest itself, which seems both really troublesome and unnecessary.) Also, I deleted the change I made to Small Spines/Loot - it was unnecessary as the information was already there, I'd just not interpreted it properly. Many thanks for this wonderful wiki, though! :D Kieto (talk) 12:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) You still around? I am the Wiki Admin of Lionheart Tactics and simply stumbled upon this wiki as i was reading more about ECG. I can see that you still care a lot about the game and perhaps you could come join us in LHT too. FrozenEternity (talk) 08:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC)